Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device processing a three dimensional image, and more particularly, to a digital device capable of capturing both a color image and a depth image and a method of processing a three dimensional image using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a digital device processing a 3 dimensional image can include a color camera configured to capture a color image and a depth camera configured to capture a depth image.
In this case, the color camera corresponds to a camera equipped with a CCD (charge coupled device) or a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor). The color camera can capture a two dimensional color image of a subject by sensing a visible light reflected from the subject that receives a sun light or a flash light.
The depth camera can capture a depth image of a subject by shining such a light as a laser beam, infrared light and the like to the subject and obtaining a light reflected from the subject.
In this case, a depth may indicate a distance to the subject from the depth camera.
Subsequently, a three dimensional image of the subject can be obtained using the captured two dimensional color image and the depth image.
Yet, since a digital device processing a three dimensional image should drive a color camera configured to capture a color image and a depth camera configured to capture a depth image, respectively, configuration of the digital device may be complex, image processing time may take a long time and overall cost may increase as well.
Hence, it is required to have a digital device processing a three dimensional image capable of capturing both a color image and a depth image in the future.